


【安德的游戏/安豆】知乎体/突然有个弟弟是种怎样的感觉

by blackcofe



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcofe/pseuds/blackcofe
Summary: 过年的时候给机油安利安豆，大致讲了下影子的故事，然后她总结了一下问，是不是有点像舰长和大副，我想了想，还真是。然后就有了这篇文的背景脑洞。人类消灭虫族的战争往后延迟了10年，安德毕业后就以死者代言人身份出了书，所以人类知晓了虫族是异族，而非异种，没有发动虫族战争，虫族也没有灭族。IF依然是独立的，执行宇宙任务。安德还是总指挥，豆子也还是军师。舰队里有个论坛，原本是用来交流战略战术的，后来逐渐变成聊长官们的水区（划掉）
Relationships: Bean/Ender Wiggin
Kudos: 3





	【安德的游戏/安豆】知乎体/突然有个弟弟是种怎样的感觉

**Author's Note:**

> 尼古拉视角，走影子时间线，全年龄向，清水，OOC都是我的锅，影子实在太甜了，搞不过搞不过

突然有个弟弟是种怎样的感觉

查看全部666个回答 >

————————————————————

努力上劲的后勤小队长（希腊小镇居民）

不止会百发百中的佩，不是飞的苍蝇等人赞同

从前在家里，妈妈总喜欢拿我小时候的照片喊我“小N”。我每次看到照片，总感觉很陌生，似乎那个人不是我，而像我弟弟。他是“小N”，我是“大N”。偶然，我会想，如果真有弟弟，他一定就像照片里的模样。当年全球还在实行限制法，我原本以为这只能是愿望。

第一次见到弟弟时，我突然觉得自己找到了“小N”。他长得那么像照片里的“我”，然而他却瘦弱得多。事实上，他是所有人里最矮小的一个。我同他对面的人换了床铺。至少，这样能离得近一点。

教官告诉我们要设置电脑密码时，他始终弓着背，弯起膝盖，两腿紧紧地并拢，手里飞快地按着键盘的样子，像只刚来到新的地盘的小豹子，警惕地巡逻着周围，然后，建起一堵墙。

我并不打算让他知道我把他当成弟弟。那样做只会让墙变得更厚，他看起来并不容易接近。

当天夜里，宿舍里有些微弱得断断续续的哭泣声，我想，他是想家了吗？他那么瘦弱，他的家人对他好吗？他会挑食吗？当时我总在胡思乱想。

后来，长官告诉我他的身世——他就是我的亲弟弟。那一刻，我觉得自己仿佛是世上最幸运的人。除了强烈得喜悦，还有庆幸。在学校那几年，我们不仅是队友，还成为了朋友。无论如何，有一点将不会改变，我永远都不会放弃他，尽管他惹人生气的时候真得很讨厌，但谁让我是哥哥呢。

要说和想象中有什么不一样地方，就是他不仅聪明，还有很强的观察力，总能察觉很多我们从来没有注意到的事情。

他曾说，自己不懂什么叫感情，甚至认为自己没有感情。这方面我不认同。爸爸以前说，幸福的前提就得先学会观察，了解自己，也要理解别人，这样，才能和别人好好相处。事实上，我认为，他早已懂得如何爱别人了，只是他自己并没有意识到。他了解自己，也了解别人，尤其是E——后来他成为了我们的指挥官，弟弟很了解他，了解得很透彻。

刚进学校那几天，在夜里，我时常半梦半醒。一天，我似乎梦见自己仍然在地球的家里，屋顶传来细碎的声音，像有鸟儿误打误撞飞进屋子，就在我旁边，拍着翅膀寻找出去的路，于是我走到窗前，推开窗户，声音却消失了。

醒来后，梦的内容变得模模糊糊，我也没放心上。和往常一样，我在去食堂路上同他搭话，问他这几天睡得怎么样？他停下脚步，一声不响地盯着我。不知为何，我就想起那个梦，一个猜想一闪而过，但我不确定他有没有真的偷偷溜出去。然后我告诉自己别胡乱猜测，于是，接着说：

“这里的床太硬了，我总要到半夜才能睡着。你呢？睡的习惯吗？”

“睡得习惯，也习惯了这里的床。”说完，便转身走了。

几天后，他乘我不在用了我的小电脑。猜到是他时，我有点生气，还有点伤心。那会，我们还不算亲近，他总是独来独往。我怕他看到我的日记里提到他会远远躲开，就像他故意躲开E那样。那样的话，我以后就再也没机会同他讲话了。如果他想用小电脑，为什么不直接问我借呢？我当然会借给他。然而，当他对教官谈起攻防战略，把教官说得一声不吭走掉时，我的气就全消了。

不过有一点教官说得对，他总是时时刻刻都想着E——我们都看出来了。至少，弟弟很在意他。

弟弟说他和E不是朋友，因为和自己不熟，所以只喊他的姓，不喊名。出乎意料的，弟弟对感情很迟钝。好在，另一个也对感情不敏感。

有一次，E让我们到健身房等他。走到半路，我见弟弟没有跟上，就回去叫他。在浴室门口碰到E时，他正低着头，手里拿着一件衣服。我喊了他一声，他抬起头，看见是我，就把衣服递过来，然后叹了口气说，把衣服还给他吧。我接过衣服，编了个理由告诉他弟弟昨晚没睡好，所以才起的晚。他点点头，自言自语道：“我真是太傻了。”然后便走开了。当时我只觉得，这两人都太傻了。

战斗学校的生活总是紧张又充实，我每天都忙着训练和功课。等反应过来时，弟弟已经不再喊他的姓，而改叫他的名。

一次训练，训练室里突然发出“咚”的一声，我们全都停了下来，寻找声音来源。接着就听见E大声喊道，你没事吧！我朝声音的方向看过去，他一把拉住弟弟的胳膊，半空中，两人停了下来。他侧过身看了看弟弟的背。确认没有受伤后，松了手。虽然那时候我和弟弟已经比较亲近了，可我知道，他不喜欢别人碰他。可弟弟去把手搭在E的肩膀上，同时兴奋地大声说着话，E安静地听着，回答道：

“我看到了。”

“你把那颗星星拉过来，我想试试那样能不能射击。”

E微微皱了下眉，还是把星星拉了过来。我们都惊讶地看他在半空中突然调转方向，像魔术一样。我不记得那次训练弟弟又撞了多少次墙壁，E始终站在一边皱着眉看，却也没有阻止。

他们两个人总是有十足的默契。E的每个指令他都能最快地了解，也总能想到一块。很多时候，只要E说前半句，他就知道该怎么做。最重要的是，他信赖弟弟，而弟弟爱他。

对我们家来说，弟弟是上/帝赐予的一份意外宝物，我们都很疼惜他，特别是爸爸妈妈。而对于我，还是那句话，我永远都不会放弃他，尽管他惹人生气的时候真得很讨厌，但谁让我是哥哥呢。

事实上，现在我们能在一个舰队里。我很高兴。

前几天，妈妈来问，这次任务结束后，几天能回家？我看了眼不远处讨论的两个人，回道：

“快了，或许这次舰长会跟着弟弟一起回家。”

发布于新元0005年

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

小剧场（所以安德和豆子究竟在讨论什么呢，可以结合一句话番外一起看）

“……你真的每天晚上都爬通风管道？”

“那已经是很久以前的事了。”

“所以你是故意不吃东西的吗？”

“我没有不吃，只是少吃……你在看那里？”

“我在想，明天得告诉厨房给你加餐。”

“……维京，我不想浪费食物。舰队食物是有限的。”

“可我不能让队员挨饿。而且，我会申请补给。”

“那本来就是尼古拉的活。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

【一句话番外】知乎体/有没有一个瞬间你觉得你哥哥超级可爱

查看全部233个回答 >

————————————————————

一根死线

死者代言人，1人赞同

他忘了自己正坐在镜子前写回复

发布于 新元0005年

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 终于码完了！开森^_^ 话说，这篇码到一半差点变成坑。有次改到七七八八，结果第二天才发现没存云盘，重新打开后一朝退回到初版，找都找不回来，当时好丧啊，重写吧，改的地方都太零碎，很多自己也不记得了，不重写吧，又不甘心，好不容易码了那么多字，然后机油鼓励了下，就重写了，顺便加了点内容，就成了现在的样子，总之总之，希望喜欢^_^


End file.
